


Face It All Together

by SebastianDragon



Series: Up on the Line [2]
Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianDragon/pseuds/SebastianDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ben feels uneasy about his 'special' position in the military.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face It All Together

**Author's Note:**

> The title is yet another line from Adele's "Skyfall".

The weather was cold and since the clouds seemed to have found their home over Charleston, Ben preferred spaces with roofs in times he was not working with the Rebellion.

Such as today’s time, exactly.

Hal was still at the infirmary, Lourdes was also there, Maggie was probably also there, Matt was at school and Dad was at work – so today Ben Mason ended up in the weaponry together with Anthony busy with cleaning guns.

“Where is the Rebellion, anyway?” Anthony asked when silence turned into a steady ringing in the ears of them both.

Ben shrugged, trying to seem careless. After Red Eye (hell, he never even learnt his name – not that he would have been able to pronounce, but still it would have been something) had died he spent less time with the Skitters – not because he had lost interest or lacked the wish to support, but due to the Skitters new leader.

He was… more harsh, to put it the best way.

“Dunno,” Ben finally answered, “It’s not that I’m involved in all their doings, you know.”

Anthony glanced up from the parts of an M16 he was polishing and gave him an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything…” he started, yet Ben interrupted him:

“No, Anthony, it’s me who must sorry,” the Mason shook his head and let out a heavy sigh. “It’s just that I am too… Jumpy, I guess, yes, too jumpy these days and it’s also that I’m tired of everyone trying to get at me.”

Anthony laid aside the cloth he was holding.

“Is it Pope who’s bothering you?” he asked in a quiet but obviously worried tone. “If so, I will not look upon that I’m a Berserker and I will kick his ass as hard as you will wish me to. Just say a word, buddy, I mean it”.

Ben gave him an amused chuckle. Seriously, he should be more relaxed in friends’ company, the luxury of which he thankfully had. It’s no way to burden others with his own day-hardships.

“It’s alright, Anthony, I can deal with Pope on my own if I need to,” Ben replied and before the man could have interpreted his words as “fuck off” added, “But thanks. Really. Thank you.”

Anthony just waved him off.

“Tis alright, that’s what friends are for, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Ben agreed, smiling at him.

It was then when somebody took the stairs down to the weaponry, because they creaked and rattled wildly and that somebody made a not amused “whoa” sound while continuing their way down.

Ben lifted his head in union with Anthony only to see a girl with dark dreads come down to them. The newcomer was somewhat his age, he guessed, and had a gun holster on her hip which meant she was almost surely sent here by the military on purpose, not just strode in on her own.

“Hi,” she smiled, “Dan Weaver told me you could need a hand with all,” a wide gesture at the weapons, “this.”

“Hello,” Ben replied while Anthony simply nodded at her and continued his work. “Yep, you could us cleaning these if it’s alright.”

The girl smiled again.

“That were my exact intentions.”

She passed by him, grabbed the nearest gun and sat herself on a low wooden bench between Ben and Anthony.

Ben proceeded in polishing his own when noticed that the new girl is strangely staring at him. Following her gaze he realized that not at him – on his spikes.

“Yes, I was harnessed,” he said tiredly, not wanting to wait for any questions, “and what you see is what is left of it.”

The girl blinked, then blushed and then opened her mouth.

“No, I’m not going to answer any questions, so be kind and do what you came here for,” Ben snapped.

The girl’s face went blank and when Ben had thought that she would leave him alone, she turned around and pulled down the collar of her shirt.

There, on the back of her neck glinted the same metallic spikes as his own.

“Name’s Denny,” the girl said and turning offered him a hand, “glad to know I’m not the only ‘spiked one’ around here in the military.”

Ben took her hand and squeezed tight. Relief coursed through his veins – finally after Rick’s death there was another one akin to his lonely soul.

“I’m Ben,” he smiled.

At that Anthony coughed and picking up the pieces of his rifle stood up from his bench.

“Well, guys, I guess you’ve a lot to cover and I better not be in your way,” with that he winked at Ben and was gone.

“That’s Anthony,” Ben gestured after the man, “he’s a good guy and there’s no reason to avoid contact with him.”

Denny nodded. “You said your name is Ben. Ben… Mason? The same Ben that’s in contact with the leader of the Skitter Rebellion?”

Ben shifted somewhat uncomfortably. Was he really that famous among the de-harnessed kids? And what did they think of him – as a monster who sided with their enemies, or as a…

Denny cut off his thought process with: “You know, I think this is really cool… Do you think I can also meet with the rebels?”.

Somewhere deep inside of him unexpected warmth rose. God bless Colonel Weaver, Ben as hell was sure the man had sent Denny here on purpose.

“I guess they will be honored,” he smiled.


End file.
